Honeykit (RC)
is an undersized, golden-brown tabby she-cat with bright green eyes. Description Appearance Honeydapple is an undersized she-cat with sleek, golden-brown fur with darker stripes. Her ever-so-soft pelt is short and thick, and always well kept. Her paws are fluffy, small, and clawless, as a sign from StarClan that she must be a Medicine Cat. Her body has a light structure, making her an easy target for predators. Honeydapple has darker stripes on her forehead, which are even darker than the ones on her body. Like the stripes on her head, Honeydapple's tail has darker stripes. The molly's belly and muzzle are paler than her pelt, and her eyes are a bright, friendly green color that always shine brightly. Her paws pads are a pale pink and are very soft and gentle. Her nose and ear insides are a pale pink too, like her paw pads. Honeydapple's whiskers are long and white, always kept clean. Her pelt is a bit fluffy, and seems to always be fluffed up not matter how much she grooms it. Her paws are small and delicate, and her legs slowly lose the stripes as they come closer to her paws. Her skull is small, and her eyes are large. Her ears sit high-up on her head. Honeydapple's body is practically scar-less, from her skin to her pelt. Her bone structure is rather thin, but not super frail or weak like some cats'. Her voice is rather soft and gentle, flowing over cats like a smooth stream over rocks. She stands with her front legs rather close, and her rear legs spread a bit farther out. Her head is often held at a highter height, but not extremely high like some overly proud or stuck-up cats. She keeps her ears pricked and her tail stretched out a bit, not in a "u" shape like most cats. She purrs quite often, amusing lots of cats as she passes. Her scent is heavy with sweet herbs, such as mint and juniper. Her tail often waves slightly as she walks, swaying with her slender body. Honeydapple often wears a sweet and polite smile, her eyes shining bright with intelligence. Character Honeydapple is a sweet and caring she-cat, respecting all...But not CaveClan cats. When she has patients, she rushes to their side, asking them questions in a soothing, caring voice. She'll stand by a Clanmate's side all night long if needed, just to make sure they're safe. She's always respectful to all (again, CaveClan an exception), treating them as if they're royalty. Honeydapple will always continue to chat with a cat who wants to chat, even if they're extremely annoying. Honeydapple checks up on her injured Clanmates often, even to the point where it's annoying and no longer "cute". If anything is needed by her patients, she'll get it right away for them, never waiting for them to ask twice. She has quite some manners, often saying "please" or "thank you", even occasionally referring to cats as "ma'am", or "sir". Honeydapple also has an immense amount of patients, as she is rather calm and collected. She has a rather deep faith in StarClan, and knows they'll help her heal cats. If she sees that a wound isn't terrible, she won't freak out like most cats, she calmly talk to her''' '''patient, and bound off to get the needed herbs. She is patient with her patients, knowing they'll speak up when needed. If a cat doens't obey her word, she can get rather strict, but being patient, she'll give them some time before telling them what to do once more. Being calm doesn't mean Honeydapple's lazy, she's rather active in fact, and she gets right to her work. Abilities As her job description suggests, Honeydapple is a talented Medicine Cat. She's very patient with cats, and is always calm around them. She has great faith in both StarClan and the herbs she uses. When she learned what each herb was, and what they did, she payed great attention, which helped her learn herbs. Not only is Honeydapple an amazing Medicine cat, but she is also a surprisingly fast runner. Though she isn't very strong, Honeydapple still seems to be able to run with bursts of speed. She has great stamina, and when she's sent to look for herbs, she's often back quite early. Life Kithood & Adolescence :Many years ago, Honeykit was born to two different founders. Her father was Quartz of RockClan, and her mother was the infamous invincible leader of DawnClan, Brightstar. Honeykit was kidnapped by RockClan when Quartz demanded that he get to care for the kitten and Brightstar refused. It is unknown what happened to her afterwards, as she mysterious disappeared from the Clans for years, only to return during the reign of Creekstar. Adulthood : Pedigree : Relationships : Images Life Image Character Pixels Trivia *She will take on a series of apprentices, but all will pass away. She fears suddenly dying without a successor, plus, StarClan is yet to tell her who the next MC will be. *She's the only character born between two founders. Category:She-cats